1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power transmission unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally includes rotary bodies such as a photosensitive member and a development roller driven by a power transmission device to form an image. Such rotary bodies are often detachably attachable relative to a main body of the image forming apparatus. The power transmission device to transmit a driving force from a drive source in the main body to the rotary bodies is provided with a coupling that detachably connects the drive source and the rotary body.